superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Lantern (JSA)
You may be looking for Green Lantern (SuperFriends Member, JLA Member). :You may be looking for Green Lantern Disambiguation Page. Justice Society Team Member Alan Scott is the original super-hero known as Green Lantern. The weapon he wields is a mystic power ring that turns his thoughts into energy constructs. Although he has never actually been a member of the Green Lantern Corps, his ring taps into the same power source that fuels them. As the Green Lantern, he is a member of the Justice Society of America. __TOC__ Background Information In the parallel universe of Earth-Two (Earth-2A in the SuperFriends Universe), after a train is derailed and plummets to its destruction the young engineer, Alan Scott wakes from the wreckage as the miraculous only survivor. He was traveling across American Midwest inspecting bridge designs. Everyone on board is killed in the explosion – everyone but Alan Scott. Alan awakens and finds a strange emerald lantern resting near the wreckage. The mysterious green miner's lantern begins to radiate an intense light and a voice speaks to Alan, telling him of the green flame of life and the 'Tales of the Green Lantern.' : The tale begins two-thousand years ago. A green meteor came to Earth and landed in the provinces of China. An aging a lamp-maker Chang discovered the meteor and soon a strange voice fills the air speaking a strange a tri-fold spectral promise: Three times shall I flame green! First: to bring death! Second: to bring life! Third: to bring power! As the other villagers look on in horror, Chang cuts away at the alien rock, fashioning it into a small lantern. The villagers decide to attack Chang, burning his books and killing him. But the prophecy of the flame cannot be escaped and Chang's attackers are all suddenly struck down dead. The ‘Flame of Life’ fulfilled the 'first' of its prophecies. : Over time, the lantern repeatedly exchanged hands, bringing random good and bad luck to those in possession of it. The lamp made its way to an asylum for the insane in America, where the guards decide to give it to an old crazy man named Billings. When the flame glows bright again, Billings is made sane and finds new life outside of the asylum, fulfilling the 'second prophecy' of the flame. And so the voice finishes the 'Tales of the Green Lanterns,' telling Alan Scott that now the time has come for the third part of the prophecy to be made true and for Alan Scott to gain its power. Following the lantern's instructions, he cuts away a small piece of the lamp and molds it into a ring. The Flame of Life instructs that, in order to effectively wield his power, he must charge his ring with energy from the lantern once every twenty-four hours. The voice disappears, leaving Alan Scott suddenly aware of his new powers, searching the wreckage for any other survivors. Finding none, Alan sets out to find Albert Dekker – the man responsible for blowing up the Trestle Bridge. Glowing like a green phantom, he phases through the walls of Dekker's office. At that moment, Dekker is congratulating some of his goons on doing a great job at blowing up the bridge as he hopes to secure a building contract from the government. Suddenly, a green light begins to come through the walls, startling the group of men who think it is the ghost of engineer Alan Scott. Dekker tries to shoot Alan, but the bullets simply deflect away and the knives the goons use break apart upon touching Alan. Dekker’s cowardly helpers flee. Alan grabs Dekker and flies him through the sky, threatening to drop Dekker unless he confesses to what he has done involving the train. Dekker agrees, terrified but certain he must confess to survive. Ironically, just as he signs his name to the confession, Dekker falls to the floor dead from the shock. Alan Scott credits destiny with the death, deciding to become a hero and tool of the lantern's intentions, creating his costume and taking on the identity of... the Green Lantern.Origin revealed in All-American Comics, Vol. 1 #16 (July, 1940). Green Lantern becomes a charter member of the Justice Society of America and is its second chairman.As revealed in All Star Comics, #5 - #6 (1941), Powers and Abilities Powers * Starheart Empowerment: Alan controls the mystical power of the Starheart, an ancient artifact created by the Guardians of the Universe to contain the predominate amount of magic they had gathered in the universe. After the destruction of his ring by Extant, the long-term proximity to the energy has left him able to direct the green flame and its attendant constructs by sheer willpower alone. Green Lantern has extensive energy manipulation powers able to effect the entire spectrum including gravity, radiation, heat, light. Creating solid objects allows him to make simple weapons, entrapment devices, common geometric shapes, gigantic hands and simple containers. It has been discovered that Alan's body is composed entirely of green flame. ** Energy Construct Creation ** Energy Projection ** Enhanced Senses ** Flight ** Force Field ** Hypnosis ** Immortality ** Interstellar Travel ** Invisibility ** Phasing ** Photokinesis ** Superhuman Strength ** Teleportation Abilities * Electrical Engineering: Described as an excellent engineer he worked as both a radio engineer and repairman before becoming a super hero. * Martial Arts: Before becoming a super hero he took martial arts classes, he applies what he learns on almost every adventure and was trained further by Wildcat. * Business Management: Owner of his own communications company and president of Gotham's broadcasting stations. * Indomitable Will Weaknesses * Wood or Plant Matter: The energy is ineffective against wood. Items made of wood cannot be lifted or broken by energy from the ring nor can barriers of emerald energy stop projectiles crafted from wood. By extension, things made of plant-matter could potentially disrupt his power and were not affected by the ring's power as much as other substances were (so if he fired a blast at, say, a giant mutant Venus fly trap, the blast wouldn't be quite as effective if he'd fired the exact same beam at a human being or a brick wall). Apparently, this vulnerability to wood was because the green flame was an incarnation of “green, growing things” and thus could not be turned against them. Equipment * Starheart Power Ring: Alan has formed a ring which acts as a focus for his powers. Weapons * Starheart Lantern A nigh-indestructible lantern which acted as energy source for his powers. The lantern was capable of absorbing energy as well and could become invisible. Oath * "And I shall shed my light over dark evil, for the dark things cannot stand the light. The light of … THE GREEN LANTERN!" Justice Society Team Members Appearances SuperFriends Comic Book: *''Super Friends #7'' and ''Super Friends #8'' references the following cross-universe story: ** ''All-Star Comics, #68'' (October 1977) -- implied only ** Justice League of America, Vol. 1 #147 (October, 1977) -- directly referenced ** Justice League of America, Vol. 1 #148 (November, 1977) -- directly referenced ** ''All-Star Comics, #69'' (November 1977) -- implied only Notes *This incarnation of the Green Lantern was not seen or mentioned in the series itself and only appeared in the comic book. * Alan Scott first made his first appearance in All-American Comics, #16 (July 1940). * Alan was created by Bill Finger and Martin Nodell. * Inspiration for this character was cited to be an opera, The Ring of Nibelung, and the green lanterns of the trainsmen. * The name "Alan Scott" was decided upon by flipping through the New York City phone book until Nodell found two names he liked. * Two of his regular foes have become major foes such as Grundy and Vandal Savage. * Alan's physical appearance was modeled after Alan Walbridge Ladd (September 3, 1913 – January 29, 1964), who was an American actor and film and television producer. External Links *Alan Scott at Wikipedia.org *Alan Scott (New Earth) at the DC Database wiki References Category:Green Lantern supporting characters Category:Characters Category:DC characters Category:Super Friends comic book characters Category:SuperFriends Comic book Category:Superheroes Category:Earth-2A Category:Natives of Earth-2A